Survivor Indonesia Ep 2 Reindeer Games
by mattstu218
Summary: The second episode in the Survivor Indonesia series, tempers flare at the Jambi camp following their explosive tribal council, meanwhile Julie plots to put herself in the power position on Maluku.


**Survivor Indonesia**

Jeff: Last time on, Survivor, 18 contestants arrived to the shores of Indonesia each with one goal in mind, the title of sole survivor. The contestants were split into two tribes and, right off the bat first impressions were formed.

_Julie: (To Izzy) She's doing a lot of yelling and not as much working._

_Natalee: Julie is shifty I can already tell and I mean, it's driving me crazy, she's out there peeking around for the idol._

Jeff: At the immunity challenge the Jambi Tribe fell apart, and Maluku took both fishing gear and immunity. Back at the Maluku camp, Maura found a clue to the idol, which she shared with TJ.

_**Maura: So I open the box up and this little paper falls out, and honestly knowing I now have this advantage is such a good feeling. But next thing I know TJ comes up to me asking me all about it.**_

Jeff: Meanwhile tempers flared at Jambi when Tre declared Siobhan the weakest.

Tre: ...it's nothing personal, but you lost us the challenge and now you gotta lie in the bed you made.

Jeff: At tribal council, Siobhan fought for her life, and a clear divide was shown in the tribe with Tre, Randall, Brandon, and Ivy on one side, and Matt, Alix, Siobhan and Devon on the other, leaving Arthur in the middle

_Arthur: I think the tribe is split, on one side we have the big guys and Ivy and the other side is the three girls and Matt._

_Jeff: And where does that put you then? Do you think you're a swing vote tonight?_

_Arthur: I think technically I may have a strong influence on who goes home._

Jeff: In the end Arthur decided voting Ivy was the best move to make.

_Jeff: Ivy, your tribe has spoken._

Jeff: 17 remain, who will be voted out next?

Jambi Camp (Night of Tribal)

Brandon: That was brutal. What the hell happened?

Siobhan: I honestly have no interest in talking about it.

Brandon: So who voted Ivy, you three (Alix, Siobhan, and Devon), you (Matt) and Arthur?

Arthur: I did I was worried about her strategically.

**Alix: The fallout from tribal council was massive, it was like shattering a glass window into a million pieces and awkwardly trying to put it back together, I mean, nobody really had any interest in admitting they were wrong or in being nice.**

Siobhan: (To Matt) I honestly think I'm going to lose my mind like I was completely ganged up on I don't know who these people think they are.

Matt: They're so frickin rude and now they can't be cocky because they realized they're not immortal.

Siobhan: Matt how am I gonna be on this tribe of people for the next 39 days I'm gonna lose my s**t.

Matt: Well one thing's for sure we can't go back to tribal we gotta win

Tre: (Approaching them)I thin-

Siobhan: (Interrupting) Can we just have a minute please?

Tre: I think we need to discuss some things.

Siobhan: In a minute.

Tre: Really?

Siobhan: I don't want to talk to you right now, I'm trying to talk to him right now.

Tre: Why don't you want to talk to me?

Siobhan: Because I don't f***ing want to talk to you right now like give me five f***ing minutes and then I'll get to you, you owe me that after what just went down.

Tre: Jesus Christ ok.

**Tre: Siobhan is a tiny little spitfire and she talks a lot of trash and that big mouth of hers is gonna bite her in her own ass.**

Maluku Camp

Carter: So who do you think they sent home?

Emily: I would speculate one of the two girls on the puzzle or Arthur.

Natalee: Yeah for the early votes you really have to weed out the weaker members.

**Maura: It's hard to hear Natalee talk about voting someone who is weaker out, because here I am, the typical mom/grandma type person who's usually considered weaker.**

Julie: (To Izzy and Robert) I guess we're not allowed to join in their reindeer games.

Izzy: It's basically Natalee and TJ are calling the shots I feel like, everyone else is along for the ride.

Robert: I'm just concerned if one of them got an idol clue from the fishing gear because I know I didn't.

Julie: At this point if there was tribal council one of us is going home, so we need to get George and Maura who are kind of floaters on our side.

**TJ: So my plan for today is to go to Maura and have the two of us find the idol, because if I can convince her that she's my number two right hand man first mate whatever I think I'll be solid, because that's four people, Nat, Carter, Emily, and Maura who think they're my second in command. **

TJ: (To Maura) Mo, let's find the idol.

Maura: Where do you think we should look?

TJ: This clue seems to be talking about some big tree but I mean the trees are all big here.

Maura: I mean it wouldn't hurt to look at the tree by the creek cause that's such a huge tree.

(Time passes)

TJ: This damn idol is way too hard to find with just one clue, so we'll have to put that on hold, and hope we can get the next one.

Reward Challenge

Jeff: Come on in guys! Maluku, getting your first look at Jambi, Ivy voted off at the last tribal council. Ok, so ready to get to todays challenge? For today's challenge you will race out in groups of two or more to find a bag that is buried in the designated zone, the catch is, there's only one bag, so if you don't have the bag, you're gonna want to do whatever it takes to get it in your possession and then to your mat, first to three wins, but be warned this challenge gets physical. Maluku, who will you be sitting out for today's challenge?

Maura: Me.

Jeff: Ok, wanna know what you're playing for?

Tribes: Yes

Jeff: Luxury, in the form of toiletries, we've got everything that you would want, hairbrushes, toothbrushes, soap, shampoo, toothpaste, and toilet paper, definitely something you've been missing. Ok let's get to it.

Jeff: For Jambi, racing to get the first bag in zone 6 is Matt and Randall, for Maluku, it's Carter and Robert. Survivor's ready? GO!

Jeff: Both tribes quickly going for their bags, Randall, Carter and Robert all digging ferociously, Matt waiting patiently to see who's gonna find it.

Robert: Carter!

Jeff: Robert has the bag, he just needs to get it out of the sand, calling Carter over for help. (Randall comes over and grabs Robert from behind and shoves him out of the way, Carter tries to take out Matt, and brings them both to the ground.) All four contestants in a struggle to get the bag, Matt trying to squeeze through to the bag, which is still buried in the sand. Robert shoving Randall of finally but he's quickly turned aside by Matt (Matt pulls the bag out from the ground) who has the bag and is trying to run out, but Carter grabs him by the shorts and pulls him and his shorts down, this challenge is getting intense. (Randall who has Robert pinned grabs Carter by the shoulder and attempts to pull him back, Matt shakes off his shorts) Matt losing his shorts but is on his way to his team's mat for a point.

Jeff: So we have a score of 1-0 Jambi leads. For the next bag located in zone 3 we have Devon and Siobhan against Natalee and Emily. Survivor's ready? GO!

Jeff: This bag a little closer to the mat so both tribes already there and digging. (Natalee tackles Siobhan right off the bat) Natalee bringing down Siobhan while Emily and Devon fight to find the bag, Natalee waiting using the same strategy as Matt. And it's Devon who gets the bag first now double teamed, (Siobhan races back in and jumps on Natalee's back causing her to topple over) Natalee and Siobhan both down as Devon rips the bag from Emily, who proceeds to take out her legs! (Natalee takes sand and smothers it in Siobhan's eyes.)

Siobhan: Ow stupid bitch, ridiculous.

Jeff: NO throwing sand! Play fair ladies! (Natalee wrests the bag from the hands of both Devon and Emily, put falls on top of them when Siobhan pulls out her leg from under her) It's a dog pile for the bag and Devon is gonna throw Emily off her back and try to take Natalee out, Natalee and Siobhan the biggest and smallest girl both fighting for control, Emily now back in on the action. (Devon wraps her arm around the bag and slowly begins to drag them through the sand towards the mat) Devon dragging the pile as Siobhan pulls Natalee off the bag. Emily doing the best she can to fight it, but Devon gets her hand on the mat, making it two for Jambi, zero for Maluku.

Jeff: The next bag in zone 9 and we have two guys and one girl from each tribe, from Jambi it's Tre Brandon and Alix versus TJ, George, and Julie. Survivor's ready? GO! Both tribes again rushing through the sand, but TJ makes a move and knocks down Brandon they're in the zone now and all digging, Brandon got the wind knocked out of him, but is coming slowly but surely.

Alix: Guys I got something! (Tre boxes out TJ and George as Alix digs up the bag, meanwhile Julie tries to also get her hand on the bag.)

Jeff: Alix got the bag but Julie now has Alix in a hold, meanwhile Tre trying to drag the both of them, but TJ and George both working on bringing him down. (Brandon comes over and rips George off Tre and wrestles him to the ground.) Tre now moving himself, the bag, and Alix and Julie slowly towards the mat, and with that, JAMBI WINS REAWRD!

Jeff: Jambi, you've got a nice little box of luxury right here, and considering the challenge, you need it. Maluku, I've got nothing for you, head back to camp.

Jambi Camp:

Devon: That was awesome guys, if we keep that up we're so set.

**Brandon: At the reward today, Jambi really showed the other tribe that we mean business, and I feel like a lot of that aggression may have come from built up anger amongst our own people.**

Alix: (Screaming) Oh my god we got shampoo!

Siobhan: What's this like a bag of soaps too?!

**Siobhan: The reward today was this wonderful mixed bag of soap and all the stuff you need for a shower out here, but my real reward was this (holds up clue), a clue for the idol that I found in a bag of soaps, I think this game is really gonna turn around for me (she laughs) and the best part is, I know exactly where it is.**

Matt: So do the girls wanna bathe in the ocean while the guys bathe in the lake?

Siobhan: Actually I was gonna bathe in the stream by the waterfall.

Devon: Is that what we're all doing?

Siobhan: I mean I just wanted some private bathing time to be honest with you.

Matt: Yeah I feel like we could do that.

**Matt: I felt like there was something suspicious about Siobhan at that moment, but if she has a clue to the idol and she's looking for it, that would be something that would benefit my game.**

(Siobhan is looking around in a small stream that is connected to a waterfall from up above)

Siobhan: Come on where are you?

Alix: (Approaching her) Hey mind if we join in, there's no other good spots.

**Siobhan: So as I'm looking for this idol Alix comes over and plops down deciding she wants to join me and there's the idol sitting right between us, but she has no idea. **

(The men of the tribe are all in the ocean bathing themselves in each other, Devon sleeps on the beach)

Tre: We've got five guys here and three girls, we gotta take this opportunity because we don't want to be outplayed by the women because they are cutthroat.

Randall: Siobhan would betray any of us in a heartbeat, and Devon could probably win a lot of immunity individually.

**Randall: It was a bit of strategic thinking getting the guys including Matt and Arthur to all be together so we could seriously consider swaying their minds to joining with us, or else, myself, Tre or Brandon is next.**

Matt: I agree I mean we've seen a lot of dangerous females in survivor history and nobody wants to be the victim of another black widow brigade.

Arthur: I regret not voting Siobhan because those three girls are pretty inseparable.

**Matt: Here I am with absolutely no intention of flipping on my girls when Arthur decides to blurt out that he regrets sending Ivy home. Oops, senior moment, like, did you really just say that? **

Brandon: So if we have to go to tribal she'd be the best choice probably.

Tre: Oh yeah 100%, or I mean Alix isn't the strongest either and strength is key.

(Siobhan and Alix are still both in the stream)

Alix: (Rising) You don't know how badly I needed that.

(She turns, and quickly Siobhan grabs the idol and puts it in her bra)

Siobhan: I'm actually gonna look for some food real quick, I'll meet you back at camp.

**Siobhan: Having the idol is such a good feeling, and at the moment I don't really want too many people knowing, if anyone I'd tell Matt cause we're close.**

(Siobhan is walking back to camp and bumps into Matt)

Matt: There you are, where were you?

Siobhan: It's not important look what I got. (She shows him the idol)

Matt: What, you found it already?

Siobhan: It was in the stream, the clue was in the soap bag.

Matt: You're gonna need it dude Arthur literally said he regrets not voting you out.

Siobhan: Are you kidding me?

Matt: No, he said those exact words, I'm dead serious.

Siobhan: Am I gonna have to play this next tribal, I wanted to be able to take us to the end.

Matt: We'll figure it out, don't worry.

Maluku Camp

(Natalee, George, TJ, Emily, and Carter are sitting around the campfire)

**George: At the challenge today we completely got destroyed we didn't get a single point and I mean, it was embarrassing.**

TJ: Is everyone just lounging around right now, is there a plan of action?

George: I just have no motivation right now dude.

TJ: See that's a problem right there is that we need to have motivation or else we're gonna lose immunity too.

Emily: If we lose immunity who would we even vote off.

Natalee: It's kind of obvious, one of them (motioning to Julie, Izzy, Robert, and Maura)

Emily: I just don't see how much Maura has to offer.

TJ: I think she would be loyal to us if it came down to it.

Carter: Does anyone trust Julie, she's so shifty I feel like.

Natalee: I agree she seems way too, like, strategic, I think Izzy is just her follower, but I also don't trust Robert.

George: Well do you trust any of them?

TJ: Maura could make a good sixth in this alliance.

(Julie, Izzy, George and Maura are standing in the water)

George: Look at them, it's like the popular kids in high school that won't let us join them.

Julie: I guess we can't join in their reindeer games.

Maura: You think they're a totally solid group?

Julie: Maura they are not going to waver at all it's crazy.

**Maura: I find myself in a somewhat bad situation because I have to ask myself whether I can actually trust TJ or if he just is playing me for the idol clue. **

Julie: You can just tell even by how they are in the shelter, TJ has Emily as little girlfriend almost, and then he's got Natalee, George and Carter who are like, fawning over him.

Izzy: So really we'd need you and one more to have numbers.

Maura: Yeah but who would we pull?

Julie: We just have to hope for some tension between them.

Robert: I think in terms of who's on the outside it would be George but it's way too early to start telling them that they're playing for fifth place.

**Robert: It's hard being in a situation where you haven't even done anything wrong and you're being targeted, so I'm gonna do my damndest to make sure I'm not next.**

(Maura pulls Julie aside)

Maura: Julie I need to tell you something.

Julie: Ok what's up?

Maura: In the box with the fishing gear I found a clue to the idol, but TJ saw my finding it and now he has the clue.

Julie: Did he take it from you?

Maura: He guaranteed my safety if I shared it with him.

Julie: Well did he find it?

Maura: I'm not sure yet.

Julie: Would he tell you if he did?

Maura: I think he's playing me.

Julie: Then let's play him first.

**Julie: I was alarmed to hear that Maura gave a clue to the idol to TJ because he is running the show that I'm not a part of, but thankfully she seems to have turned around and shared it with me, which is incredibly fortunate for me.**

Immunity Challenge

Jeff: Come on in guys! First thing's first, Maluku, I'll take back immunity. Ok you ready to get to today's challenge?

Tribes: Yes

Jeff: Ok for today's challenge, two women and two men from each tribe would hold onto ropes that supported a net. One at a time, the other castaways attempted to toss coconuts into the other tribe's net. The tribe who held up their net for the longest time wins the challenge. Sounds easy enough? Maluku, you're sitting someone out, cannot be Maura.

Izzy: I'm sitting out Jeff.

Jeff: OK let's get to it, I'll give you a few minutes to strategize.

Jeff: OK, holding the ropes for Maluku, we have TJ, Carter, Natalee, and Emily, for Jambi, we have Tre, Randall, Devon, and Siobhan. Survivor's ready? Go!

Jeff: This challenge is all about willpower, who can hold on the longest and who can get the most coconuts in that basket. (Both tribes throw several coconuts into the basket, the baskets both become significantly heavier, strain can be seen on the faces of the players). Nobody missing coconuts right now, it's neck and neck and nobody's giving an inch. (Arthur misses the basket, followed by Alix and Brandon; meanwhile George lands an entire bundle of coconuts in the basket, the Jambi basket can be seen going lower and lower)

Tre: (To Siobhan) Stay strong you got this.

Jeff: This challenge was neck and neck and now it seems Maluku is pulling away, another miss for Matt, Brandon also misses, meanwhile Julie, Maura, and Carter have been getting just about every shot in.

Devon: My hand is slipping guys.

Tre: Come on baby girl you got it.

(Devon let's go of the rope)

Jeff: Jambi down to three rope holders, all holding more weight than Maluku who is looking very strong.

(The rope suddenly slips out of Robert's hand)

Robert: Oh sh*t.

Jeff: Each tribe has three rope holders, Jambi's net almost filled all the way. Siobhan, the smallest girl out here struggling holding a lot of weight. Meanwhile, Maluku continues draining these coconuts, Jambi, starting to catch up but it might be too little too late.

Randall: (Struggling) I can't hold no more! (He let's go of the rope)

TJ: Keep shooting those coconuts guys we're winning this.

Jeff: TJ very confident he looks like he isn't holding any weight, meanwhile, Tre and Siobhan are writhing in pain.

Siobhan: Tre I can't hold this much longer, any second and it's gonna fall.

Tre: My hands are burning we have to drop it. 1, 2, 3! (They drop the net)

Jeff: Maluku wins immunity for the second time in a row! Jambi, a second date with me at tribal council, got nothing else for you, head back to camp, see you tonight.

Jambi Camp

Alix: Well that was a bummer.

Randall: It's those ropes they really burn you.

Devon: They really just slip out of your hands, like the weight was fine.

**Brandon: After such an awesome performance at the reward challenge it was really disheartening to see such a lame showing at immunity, and now someone has to go home.**

**Tre: Now that tribal council is once again upon us, we have to ask ourselves who's the best option to vote out, we're still leaning towards Siobhan because she is extremely dangerous.**

(The men of the tribe meet around the fire)

Matt: So what's the plan?

Randall: Siobhan kicked ass in the challenge but she's just a liability she's too strategic and abrasive.

Arthur: I think getting rid of her is the definite best option.

**Matt: Arthur seems to have just completely neglected the fact that he made a decision to save Siobhan and is now more than prepared to vote her out, so he might be in for a little bit of a surprise tonight. (He smiles)**

(Matt meets up with Siobhan, Devon, and Alix)

Alix: Is there a gameplan?

Devon: I think Brandon is the weakest of the three, but I think honestly I'd like to see Randall go first.

Alix: I feel like all three of them are just so strong that we can afford to like, lose one.

Matt: Arthur isn't with us tonight.

Devon: What're you talking about?

Matt: At the fire and in the water before the immunity challenge he said he regrets voting Ivy out and wants to get her (he points to Siobhan) tonight.

Alix: So it's gonna be four against four, what the hell?

Siobhan: We just need to convince one of them to turn.

Matt: Why don't we just vote Arthur, I'm sure one of them would be willing to flip on him; he's not worth going to rocks week two for.

Devon: We could get rid of him tonight, he's not strong in challenges and he's not helpful around camp.

Siobhan: So we're solid then?

Matt: I'm gonna try to sway Brandon.

(The group disperses; soon Devon is approached by Tre)

Tre: Hey listen up we need to talk strategy.

Devon: Sure what's up?

Tre: How tight are you with Siobhan and Alix?

Devon: I'm close with them but I'm not attached to them.

Tre: Ok cause we want you to vote with us tonight.

Devon: Who's us?

Tre: Hopefully the guys, but I don't fully trust Matt to stay with us.

Devon: Ok so whom do you want me to vote for tonight?

Tre: Well Alix is weak but she is harmless Siobhan is worrisome and I know you're the type who respects physical strength over cunning because, what is Siobhan gonna do, she's not going to help the tribe and she's gonna play a mean individual game.

Devon: Are we already thinking individually?

Tre: No it's just concerning because I don't want her screwing us over either now on Jambi or at a merge and have us wishing we had taken her out. If we take her out, this guarantees Matt sticks with us, because he'll have no alternative.

**Devon: Tre approached me to consider voting off Siobhan tonight, and I really didn't think I was gonna be swayed, but his argument did make a lot of sense and now I have to decide what's the right direction for me to go.**

Tre: Listen to me, tonight, vote for Siobhan, and the two of us will be sitting at the final tribal council, guaranteed.

Devon: I'm really considering that actually, I like the sound of it.

Tre: I'll give you time to make up your mind.

(Matt approaches Brandon in the water)

Matt: Ok, I'm not gonna bs you because I respect you and I actually like you, so basically myself, Siobhan, Alix, and Devon will be voting Arthur tonight, and we need you to join us or else the vote will be tied.

Brandon: Wait so, you're not with the guys?

Matt: At this point no, because I don't trust Arthur I mean, is he really going to betray you and then betray Siobhan, no one should have that much power, especially someone who does such little for the tribe, dude I swear to God he made like two coconuts in the fricking basket. If you honestly think he's worth going to rocks for the go ahead.

Brandon: Wow that's really compelling I have to say.

**Brandon: I mean I'm really stuck in the middle because Arthur really isn't trustworthy, but by turning on him, I'd also be turning on my alliance, which I don't know if I like.**

(Tre approaches Brandon)

Tre: I talked to Devon, I think she'll be with us tonight.

**Brandon: If what Tre is saying about Devon being in tonight's vote is true, then I wouldn't want to betray our trust, but if Devon is not with Tre then we'll end up with a tied vote and I have to be the deciding factor, but if Devon and I both flip, it would end up tied, and that would be the craziest thing to happen in Survivor history.**

**Tribal Council**

Jeff: Welcome back to tribal council. Devon, we saw today that you are capable of winning a challenge, so what happened at immunity today?

Devon: Um really the problem was just that we were having trouble with the coconuts and if you miss a few it makes all the difference.

Jeff: So last tribal council it was revealed that this tribe is divided and Ivy was blindsided, how did the tribe recover from that?

Matt: Back at camp there was some fallout, but now there actually was some calm.

Jeff: So are you saying the tribe isn't divided?

Matt: I'm saying there is no hostility anymore.

Jeff: Siobhan, most of the conflict at the last tribal was centered around you, are you worried you're being targeted again tonight?

Siobhan: Well I feel like I did prove myself in both challenges to be a physical competitor, so hopefully if that's the only reason I was being targeted we've done away with that.

Jeff: Tre, any hard feeling between you and Siobhan still?

Tre: Holding those ropes together we did get a bit of a bond.

Jeff: So is there a change in the dynamic there?

Siobhan: Unfortunately not.

Jeff: Arthur last vote you were the swing vote, are you going to stick with the same foursome.

Arthur: I think it's too early for definite alliances right now I'm still hellbent on sticking with strength.

Jeff: Who would you consider to be the strongest?

Arthur: Tre, Randall, and Devon are probably the strongest from what I've seen.

Jeff: So who would you consider the weakest then?

Arthur: Probably Siobhan and Alix.

Jeff: Concerned by that statement?

Siobhan: Extremely

Alix: I want to know what gives him the right.

Jeff: Brandon, is the vote still about strength or about strategy?

Brandon: Ummm, uh, I mean, strategy I guess.

Jeff: Devon agree with that?

Devon: I think so.

Jeff: A lot of indecisive answers, this vote may be interesting, let's get to it, Randall you're up.

Randall: ...

Alix: ...

Siobhan: Arthur, Let he who is without sin cast the first vote.

Tre: ...

Arthur: Siobhan, I'm keeping the tribe strong.

Matt: ...

Devon:

Brandon: ... Moving forward this is the vote that needs to be made.

Jeff: I'll go tally the votes. If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now's the time to do so... Ok, once the votes are read, the decision is final, the person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately, I'll read the votes.

First vote: Siobhan

Siobhan, that's two votes Siobhan.

Arthur, that's two votes Siobhan, one vote Arthur.

Siobhan, that's three votes Siobhan, one vote Arthur.

Arthur, that's two votes Arthur, three votes Siobhan.

Arthur, we're tied three votes each.

Arthur, four votes Arthur, three votes Siobhan ...

Second person voted out of Survivor Indonesia, Arthur, need to bring me your torch.

(Arthur stands up stunned, Siobhan and Matt both look very content, Alix smiles at Devon, and Matt taps Brandon on the shoulder.)

Matt: (Whispering) You won't regret this.

Jeff: Arthur your tribe has spoken.

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE


End file.
